Thunderstorm
by sunfl0wer
Summary: Stan's scared of the thunderstorm! SxK, PG, fluff, oneshot.


**Title:** Thunderstorm

**Pairing: **Stan/Kyle

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff.

**Summary: **Stan's scared of the thunderstorm!

**Author's notes: **It just suddenly started to thunder and rain where I live and I havn't seen such a big storm in years, if ever, and then it just inspired me to write this story! The thunders were pretty much coming here at the same time as I added them on the story. XD Oh and I'd say they're around seventeen, almost eighteen here. English isn't my first language so the grammar is not perfect, sorry...

**Disclaimer:** Stan and Kyle belong to Matt and Trey.

The two boys had been having their normal every Wednesday study session in Kyle's room when the sky had turned to gray. Neither of them had paid attention to it before Stan had heard thunder in the distance. He fidgeted uneasily on his seat on the bed, he hated thunderstorms. By the minute it got harder for him to ignore it, until finally the loudest thunder so far filled the air and he could not concencrate on the homework in front of him anymore. He didn't notice the books falling down on the floor when he paniced at the sudden sound.

"Help!" Stan squeked without being able to stop himself. The lights went off at once and Stan could only see black now, his eyes not used in the sudden dissapearence of the light. Kyle who was sitting next to him let out a small laugh. The redhead couldn't help but be a little amused at his friend.

"It's just a storm, Stan, relax!" he said like it was nothing. Stan looked at him like he had just murdered someone and said it was nothing.

"But that..." he didn't have time to say anything else because then the biggest lighting Stan had ever seen filled the room and three seconds later a really loud thunder filled the air. It sounded like a bomb hitting the center of South Park. A voice of terror left Stan's throat and without thinking about it he crawled next to Kyle, over his school books that were laying on the bed, causing them to fall on the floor on top of Stan's books. Stan could not help it, he was terrified of thunder and South Park rarely ever had thunderstorms.

Kyle rose up from his seat quickly and walked to his closet, taking out a candle. He lighted it making Stan's eyes close automatically in the sudden light. Kyle put the candle on the table in front of them and looked at Stan's face. The boy was pale as his sheets under him and Kyle pouted, Stan really seemed to be scared of the thunder.

"Relax, Stan, it will be over soon. Storms like this, they never last long" Kyle said surely, sitting down next to his friend. Stan bit his lower lip, staring in awe to nothing in particular in front of him. He tried to nod but his neck had seemed to stuck on the position he was in.

It started to rain outside, first only a little bit but then it turned into pouring rain. Kyle turned around and looked out of the window, the tree next to their house was waving on the stormwind and he wondered would it be strong enough not to fall down. Kyle turned back to his friend, they were both sitting on his bed and leaning on the wall now, seperated by few inches.

The wind became so hard that they could hear it inside as a roar and Stan let out another undefineable noise. A lighting stroke, the room was full lighted for a split second, then after four seconds a huge bang filled the athmosphere. In a split second Stan filled the few inches that seperated the boys and pressed his head to Kyle's chest, wrapping his arms around his lower body.

"I'm aware I'm the biggest wussy in the whole town, but just deal with it" He mumbled into Kyle's shirt, trying to ignore the growing thunder outside. The rain seemed to come down even harder, hitting the window, making a loud noise but not loud enough to cover the wind and thunder.

Kyle could not help but give a small well-meaning smile.

"Don't worry about it, dude. We've been through worse." He said and ran his fingers through Stan's hair as a comforting gesture, feeling his head pressed against the left side of his chest.

Stan was breathing steadily for now, focusing on the heartbeat of his friend and trying to ignore that even if he had his eyes closed he could see a lighting strike again.

Kyle looked around them, his bed was unmade because he had decided to be lazy that day. He reached to his nightstand's drawer, opened it and pulled out a flashlight. A small grin played on his face as he pulled the blanket next to Stan over them both.

"See, Stan, under here the storm won't get us." He said and lighted his flashlight, patting his friend on the head.

When Stan felt something being pulled over him he opened his eyes, raised his head slightly to see what was going on. He sat back up, facing his friend who was now holding a flashlight. He bit his lip and took a deep breathe, the quilt didn't let the lightings through but the noises were still there.

"I can still hold your hand if you want" Kyle said, now full on grinning and offering his hand.

"Don't get all gay on me!" Stan spoke his first slightly more sane words. But then, unwarned by the lighting, another loud thunder entered his ears and he immediatly took the offer and wrapped his right hand on Kyle's.

"Okay, maybe just this once" he mumbled a little embarrased.

The blanket wasn't too big and it was designed for just one person, so Kyle was forced to move closer to Stan so that they could both be covered. Some inches seperating their faces, he couldn't help but tease the boy a little bit more.

"So, who should tell a ghost story first?" he said, moving the flashlight under his chin, making a scary face. Stan used his free hand to take the flashlight from the boy.

"In your dreams!" He said a little terrified. Wasn't it enough humiliation he was acting like a sissy girl because of a thunderstorm, the redhead obviously seemed to enjoy the situation. "Quite a friend you are" he added a little offended. Kyle finally managed to wipe off the grin on his face.

"Relax, dude, I'm just messing with you" he said and took the flashlight back, placing it on his knees that were touching Stan's because of the lack of space. Another thunder filled the room and the rain showed no signs of stopping. If it was possible to be completely pale but still feel his face grow hot by embarrasement, that was Stan's face now. They sat there in silence for about three minutes, not hearing anymore thunder, but the rain still pouring down hard.

"Maybe it's starting to-" Kyle started, but his voice was drowned into another bomb-like thunder. "-Um, nevermind" he finished. Stan had crawled closer to Kyle, if possible, and was almost touching the boy's hair with his own.

"When is this gonna stop" Stan more said than asked, staring at his legs that were crosswise touching Kyle's.

"We just have to make the time go faster" Kyle said as the raven haired boy raised his head to face him.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Stan asked with a doubtful voice. Kyle shrugged.

"We could make out, I hear that's a good way to pass time" He said with a straight face, but giggling inside to the face his friend would soon make.

Stan had not expected that and had to cough uncomfortably. He raised an eyebrow to the boy and almost laughed. He gave three seconds thought to it, the suggestion actually wasn't that repulsive, all though he knew his friend was joking.

"Ha ha, you'd like that, wouldn't you" Stan said but smiled.

"I hear it's quite pleasureable for both participants" Kyle said, smirking. More like flirting, but he didn't really realize it. Right after the comment, the loudest thunder yet filled the room and made Stan jump on his seat. He shaked his head and looked at his friend as the thunder quieted down but still rumbled in the distance. He snorted slightly.

"Hell, let's give it a try" he said and pulled his friend by his shirt to connect their lips.

Kyle was more or less shocked that the boy was actually kissing him. But when they locked lips he felt it didn't feel repulsing or disgusting, more like soft and nice. So after three seconds of hesitating, he decided to kiss back. This was actually...nice. Really nice, he thought as he felt the other boy's lips moving against his.

Stan was surprised from the feeling that came over him when he felt the other boy kissing back. He had wondered what it felt like to kiss someone but he had never thought it'd feel like _this_. He heard another thunder outside but it didn't bother him that much anymore, it more like encouraged him to move his free hand behind the redhead's neck and play with this hair as their kiss deepened. He felt Kyle wrap his hand around Stan's waist, sliding it under his shirt and touching his bare skin with his fingertips, leaving a hot trail to each part he had touched.

Reality started to slip off Kyle's mind and he had completely forgotten the thunder outside as he slided his tongue around Stan's. A small part in his brain wondered why had he never thought of doing this before, it made so much sense now.

After undefined amount of time, Stan had to pull back for air and he did so hesitantly. He breathed heavy on the other boy's lips, lowering his hands on the bed.

"Dude, I think the storm is over" He heard Kyle say and finally opened his eyes. He took another breath and pushed the blanket off of them, looking towards the window. He didn't see or hear rain anymore, nor did he hear thunder. The storm was definately over. But neverthless he pulled the blanket back on them.

"No it's not" he said, grinning a little, leaning in to kiss the boy again. He felt the other boy smile against his lips before answering again. The redhead had no problem with that.


End file.
